


Confrontation

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: Teine, the dark alternate Tenth Doctor, decides to mess around with and confront his younger alternate/past self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Confrontation" from _Jekyll & Hyde_  
> Artist: Anthony Warlow


End file.
